Kal-El (Earth-RSR)
Kal-El, known on Earth as Superman, Human name Max Nevsky is a Kryptonian which was saved by his parents, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van from the destruction of Krypton at the hands of Gah Lak Tus, arriving on the third planet of the Sol System, on Europe, most specifically, Russia. Being said to be a "god from the stars', Kal was raised by two former KGB Agents, his adoptive parents, which are known to be a little abusive. He grew to be trained by the Winter Guard and became the greatest protector (and by extension, weapon), Russia would use for their advantage on World War III. Even though guarding a deep hatred over the United States, Kal still believes another solution could be taken, but realizes the time is not right to take decisions, as he has a war, and countless conflicts, to participate. Biography Kryptonian Origin The baby who would be "Superman", the greatest protector and weapon of Russia, was at first the baby of two Kryptonian scientists, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Young Kal-El was only a baby when the planet Krypton was destroyed by Gah Lak Tus. Kal-El was also the only Kryptonian baby in Krypton to be biologically born, which is unusual. Moments before the destruction of Krypton, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, as well as a friend of them, Mar-Ton, who in the future will be known as "Hyperion" sends their last words to Kal-El. And after Kal-El was shot into deep space, the young Kryptonian's parents and Mar-Ton were engulfed by the blast that resulted the end of Krypton. Kal-El then would never knew who are his parents, temporarily. Raised in Russia Some days later, Kal-El's ship landed in Russia during the Cold War. The ship was found in an isolated area with nearly no inhabitants. The ship was first found by two former KGB agents (husband and wife). While they didn't know that the baby was extra-terrestrial in origin, they still thought that "space-babies" will be a great weapon in case another war will happen (which in the future is WW3). Kal-El was then raised by the KGB couple, which are a little abusive and trains him a little. The parents lied to Kal that they were training him to be the "best martial artist" in his school. But actually, they were training little Kal-El, who has no Russian name there, for future wars, because his parents' have found out Kal's powers and abilities since he was 5 months. Power Revealed... In the Future When Kal-El has grown up, he took the name "Max Nevsky", based on an ancient Russian warrior-king. When Kal-El has grown up, the world was plunged into the third great war that uses every bit of a country for war. Kal-El is fortunately "saved" from his parents' will to turn him into a weapon in the future, but he didn't realize that he will be a weapon in the future. Max was recruited into the Russian army and an incident happened in a harsh mission against the Americans in Siberia. When Max's comrades began to fall and he's the only one left. When the US soldiers tried to finish Kal, suddenly, the bullets from the soldiers bounced off Kal's face and as a reaction, Kal (somehow) quickly gets up and punches a soldier, which to everyone's surprise, sends him away in the air for 10 meters. The US soldiers began to become terrified and tried to run away. But then Superman finishes all of them in a fit of rage. After that, Kal-El was discovered by a back-up Russian soldier batallion who witnessed Kal flying while holding a dead soldier, with a troubled face. In the next day, the Russian people, and government discovered Max's powers and invited him to a higher level. What Max was surprised to is that he is recruited into the famed Russian super-hero team, which is back in action once again, the Winter Guard. When he joined the Winter Guard, Supes was given a new outfit, which is worn by "those Russian comrades in the Cold War". After Super was given a new outfit, he began to train with various members of the Winter Guard. A Member of the Winter Guard: Protecting his Country After sometimes being a fully-pledged member of the Winter Guard, Kal-El began to go on various missions during World War III, and was highly idolized by the people of Russia. At one mission in Trondheim, Kal-El and the Winter Guard found out that Norway, although rarely takes place during the third World War, has it's own protector, which is once believed to be just mythological and unreal, Thor of Asgard. After a brief conversation with Thor, which is always responded agressively by the God of Thunder, a brawl broke between the Winter Guard and Thor, and it resulted with the Winter Guard's loss. After that, Thor began to brag off about his victory, but he didn't realize that Superman was still there, and the two battled. At the end of the battle, it is a stalemate, that makes Thor surprised, that there's actually someone who is as powerful as him. Thor was left stunned while Superman told him not to mess with the Winter Guard again, and the Red Son brings his defeated comrades back to Russia. Personality Powers and Abilities Kal-El's power comes from his Kryptonian physiology, which primarily revolves around solar energy absorption. Under the yellow sun of Earth (or any other planets), Kal-El gains super-powers, such as: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Senses' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Endurance' *'Flight' *'Super Breath' *'Heat Vision' *'Invulnernability' Although Superman possesses such abilities, he has a weakness, or just a handicap. Superman's power level varies, depending on the type of sun he is affected with. Yellow sun empowers him like what he is generally, red sun also empowers him, but not as strong as the yellow sun, while if the sun is in eclipse, Superman's powers are only akin to those of normal strong men. Unlike the mainstream Superman, this Superman does not have any weakness to Kryptonite. Trivia *Although Superman was really the main character centering the creation of Earth-RSR, Superman, in the development process, isn't really one of the "over-looked" characters. Category:Heroes Category:Versions of Superman Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Heat Vision Category:Super Breath Category:Russians Category:Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Winter Guard Members (Earth-RSR) Category:Kryptonians (Earth-RSR) Category:Russians (Earth-RSR) Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:House of El (Earth-RSR) Category:Aliens